The objective of the shared Core Laboratory of the Baylor Child Health Center is to facilitate the research activities of the new Program Development Project investigators (both funded and non-funded) and established researchers in the CHRC by providing core laboratory service to complement and extend their research capabilities in a cost effective manner. The shared core laboratory has developed a centralized resource consisting of state of the art equipment and skilled support staff. The following services are available in the core laboratory: Oligonucleotide synthesis DNA sequencing using a variety of DNA templates PCR support Computer and informatics support for detailed sequence analysis and data storage.